the_new_gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer's Guild
It's the guild for Adventurers with branches in every country. The guild doesn't know the meaning of frontier. Adventurer's Rank Adventurers are divided by ranks, from the highest SS (gold) to S (silver), A (black), B (white), C (red), D (blue), E (yellow), F (green), and the lowest, G rank (semi transparent). All adventurers start at rank G. Completing quests earns points that raise an individuals rank. Abandoning a quest removes points and can lower rank; furthermore, a fee twice the reward is owed back to the guild. A party of up to 6 people can be formed, and its rank is determined by the highest ranking member of the party. A guild card can be used as a boarder pass and has a color corresponding to the rank. Registering as an adventurer costs 1 J Silver coins and requires partially completing a form. The form includes entries for name, race, age, place of birth, main weapon, able to use magic, etc. It is required to enter name, race, and age, but the rest are optional. The card requires a drop of blood and is sealed with magic to that individual. The entire process takes one day but can be expedited to a couple of hours for 50 J Gold coins. A replacement card costs 10 J Silver coins. In the game, registration and multiple parties teaming up did not exist. Adventurer's Guild Locations The guild buildings in different cities are similar to each other. The signboard is that of a crossed sword and spear. The receptionist desk is on the right side from the entrance, the bar is on the left, and the bulletin board with quests is in the center. Registration is on the second floor and there are staff rooms behind the reception desks. In Bayreuth, the guild has a Colosseum like training area where adventurers can go and train by using a Point Bayreuth The building is in the East District of the city and faces South. The guild master is Barlux Heim, who is assisted by Kylie Ein. Els Balt holds an important position in the guild as someone who has a skill. The twins Celica and Cilica Lindt work at the reception desk, registration desk, and bar. There is a special training area that only Barlux can access where he sparred with and tested Shin. Beirun Shin received the reward for guarding Nack and increased his rank to D. Elden The building is larger than the one in Bayreuth to accommodate the larger size beast race adventurers. Balmel Baren Lakt is the guild master and Eliza is at reception desk when Shin arrives. Members Barlux Heim (Guild master, former rank S) Kylie Ein (Sub master) Celica Lindt (receptionist) Cilica Lindt (receptionist) Els Balt (Skill holder, unknown rank) Baren Lakt (Guild master) Eliza (receptionist) Shibaid Etraku (Rank SS) Nekomata@Rising (Hibineko) (Rank S) Shadow Kurosawa (Rank S) Shin (Rank A) Holly Kurosawa (Rank A) Milt (Rank A) Wilhelm Avis (Rank A) Gaien Greig (Rank A) Kaede Kurosawa (Rank B) Schnee Raizar (Rank C) Tsubaki Ignite (Rank E) Tiera Lucent (Rank F) Category:Guild Category:Factions